


Ever After

by Borsari



Series: Sweet Eternity [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Из всех возможных заведений они пришли именно к ней.
Relationships: Harry Potter/D (Vampire Hunter D)
Series: Sweet Eternity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703498) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Анья слышала о нем — о знаменитом охотнике на вампиров, — как и все в этом «бизнесе». Но хоть она уже потеряла надежду пойти по стопам своей матери и окунуться в пучину охоты, она всегда оставалась в курсе событий. Ди настоящая легенда. Самый сильный, самый старый, непобедимый охотник на вампиров, лучший в своем деле. И дорогой вдобавок, но если ты настолько хорош...  
Но она никогда не ожидала встретиться с ним. Ее мать охотилась на банши, ведьм, сирен и других подобных существ, специализируясь на монстрах, с которыми обычно было сложно большинству мужчин. Эта сфера охоты была знакома Анье больше всего, и с охотниками на вампиров она не пересекалась, так что… Она знала о нем, но не думала, что когда-нибудь увидит.  
До тех пор, пока он не приезжает в ее город. Миф, облаченный в физическую оболочку. Плащ, шляпа, все как в тех историях, вплоть до безупречного бледного лица и изящного телосложения, на которое, судя по рассказам, безнадежно вожделели десятки, если не сотни женщин. И Анья знает, почему. Ведь он слишком идеальный.  
— Это все вампирская кровь, — говорила ее мать, качая головой. — Это все неправда. На самом деле он не такой уж и красавчик. Просто мы их такими видим из-за вампирских чар. Так мы быстрее поддаемся их уговорам и оказываемся у них на клыках. Дампиров это тоже касается.  
Однако о том, что охотник на вампиров Ди путешествует не один, в историях нет ни слова. Рядом с лошадью идет человек в длинном темном плаще и странной широкополой шляпе — заостренной и забавной. Не такой, как у Ди. Человек даже близко не такой симпатичный и соблазнительный, как Ди, и выглядит рядом с лошадью совершенно неуместно, однако Ди подстраивает шаг лошади под него.  
Возможно, за этим человеком охотится вампир, поэтому он просто нанял Ди для сопровождения? Впрочем, Анья никогда о подобном не слышала.  
— Это гостиница? — спрашивает странный человек.  
— Верно, — отвечает Анья, облокотившись о подоконник окна, из которого все это время наблюдала за их приближением. — Сотня даласов за ночь. Если с ванной, то сто двадцать. С каждого, включая лошадь, — добавляет она, кивая на киборгизированную лошадь, на которой до сих пор сидит Ди.  
— Подойдет? — человек поднимает голову, смотря на Ди.  
Анья тоже смотрит на дампира и… да, теперь и она понимает, почему женщины влюбляются в него. Он будто сошел с обложки любовного романа: высокий, темный, загадочный, мучительно красивый и с тем налетом надломленности, из-за которой так хочется его утешить.   
На бледном лице Ди не отражается ровным счетом ничего, когда он смотрит на человека, а потом переводит взгляд на Анью.  
— Комнаты отдельные?  
Ей уже за сорок, у нее двое детей, но даже сейчас ее сердце сбивается с ритма, когда он смотрит на нее. Черт возьми, сколько же в нем реального, а сколько вампирского обмана, который одурачил столько людей?  
Анья прочищает горло.  
— Лучшие, что вы можете найти в этих краях, — говорит она. — Чистое постельное белье включено.  
— Настоящая постель, — умоляюще тянет человек, — и ванна. Не знаю, как ты, а я бы помылся.  
— Хм, — отвечает Ди. Он опять смотрит на человека, слегка прищурившись. Анья не может сказать наверняка, подозрение это или неудовольствие, или вообще совсем наоборот. Но у нее в любом случае чуть вспотело под воротником. — Ладно, — наконец-то говорит Ди к большому восторгу человека. Он достает небольшую пригоршню монет и кидает их на подоконник. — Одна комната, две ванны.  
— Все будет, — моментально отзывается Анья, подсчитав деньги и смахнув их в руку. — Можете отвести лошадь в конюшню. Как только вернетесь, дам ключ от комнаты. Ванны будут готовы через десять минут.  
Только когда эта странная пара направилась к конюшне, Анья вдруг понимает, что никто из них не спросил про еду.  
* * *  
Анья достает немного свежего хлеба и кое-чего еще, чтобы положить это все на поднос, когда Ди и его спутник возвращаются. Человек идет впереди, бросая по сторонам любопытные взгляды. Ди отстает всего на полшага и вообще ни на что не смотрит.  
— Вот ваши ключи, господа, — Анья протягивает им два ключа с деревянными брелками. — Комната двенадцать на третьем этаже, первая дверь справа. Ванны вон там, — она указывает на коридор, ведущий от главного бара. — Там есть мыло и полотенца. Если используете больше одного на каждого, то я возьму дополнительную плату.  
— Уверен, этого не случится, — говорит человек и тянется за одним из ключей. Ди берет второй. — Спасибо.  
Внутри бара несколько завсегдатаев наблюдают за происходящим, но они прекрасно знают, что не стоит поднимать шум в заведении Аньи. Ведь здесь останавливается много охотников, и она всегда держит парочку свободных комнат на всякий случай. Местные понимают, что затевать что-то себе дороже, иначе она им устроит.  
Но вот о ее дочери такого сказать нельзя. Нэнья моментально замечает знаменитого охотника на вампиров, и Анья сразу же определяет момент, когда их с Ди взгляды пересекаются. Ее дочь чертовски умна, но иногда слишком прямолинейна. Ее глаза распахиваются, рот приоткрывается, а взгляд становится до неприличия наглым.  
Ди, если и замечает все это, то внимания не обращает. А вот человек точно все видит, но лишь бросает на Нэнью удивленный взгляд и отворачивается, улыбаясь.  
— Сначала ванна, — говорит он, кладя ладонь на грудь Ди. — Идем.  
Еда, которую Анья выложила на поднос, остается нетронутой, и ее чуть не сшибает Нэнья, подлетая к стойке.  
— Ма, ма, пожалуйста, скажи, что они останутся?  
— Нет. Я ведь им ключи дала в качестве сувенира, — со вздохом отвечает Анья. — Нэнья, нет, не в этот раз.  
— Я, конечно, извиняюсь, но ты его разве не видела? — неверяще спрашивает Нэнья. — В смысле, ты хоть и старая, но я не думала, что ты уже ослепла...  
— Я не шучу, — резко перебивает ее Анья. — Не в этот раз.  
Нэнья уже открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить, но, кажется, передумывает.  
— Ладно, — соглашается она. — Но ведь никто не запретит мне просто посмотреть, так? В смысле, это ведь… что-то с чем-то.  
— Но чтобы больше ничего. И не смей меня позорить, — говорит Анья, убирая с подноса хлеб. — Этот человек один из самых сильных охотников, и я не хочу, чтобы у него остались плохие впечатления о моем гостеприимстве. И прояви хоть каплю манер — не пялься, как идиотка.  
— Не буду, — нагло врет Нэнья, бросая подозрительные взгляды в сторону комнаты, где стоят ванны. — Я буду сама радушие.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — вздыхает Анья. — Иди уже работай.  
Нэнья уходит, явно о чем-то усиленно размышляя, а Анья качает головой. Им предстоит интересная ночь.  
* * *  
Знаменитый охотник на вампиров и его совершенно незнакомый спутник возвращаются явно посвежевшими и почему-то совершенно сухими. Анья окидывает их подозрительным взглядом, но никак не комментирует, хотя совсем не прочь узнать у Ди секрет моментальной сушки волос. У нее самой они такие длинные, что их сушка доставляет почти физическую боль.  
— Надеюсь, ванна вам понравилась?   
— Да, все хорошо, спасибо, — отвечает человек. Ди в это время, мимолетно оглядев таверну, опять становится безразличным.  
— Тогда почему бы вам не поужинать? — предлагает Анья. — Или желаете выпить? У нас лучший выбор вин, виски и бренди во всем городе...  
— Спасибо, не стоит, — опять говорит человек. — Но я бы с удовольствием почитал местные газеты, если у вас есть, конечно.  
— Естественно. Они все вон там, на полке.  
— Спасибо.  
Анья с легким недоумением наблюдает, как они отходит от стойки. Человек берет первую попавшуюся газету и усаживается за ближайший свободный стол. Ди, по-прежнему молча, тихо следует за ним и садится напротив, смотря, как человек с явным интересом листает страницы.  
Они действительно очень странная пара, особенно учитывая тот факт, с которым согласится абсолютно любой, — у дампира Ди, величайшего охотника на вампиров, никогда раньше не было партнера.  
Анья пытается подавить свое любопытство, ведь это совершенно не ее дело, но вот Нэнья думает иначе. Она ловко лавирует между столами, пока не добирается до одного конкретного. Положив руку на округлое бедро и оголив декольте до того уровня, когда его еще можно назвать скромным, Нэнья спрашивает:  
— Что я могу предложить вам этим вечером, господа?  
— Ничего не нужно, спасибо, — отвечает человек. Он поднимает на нее взгляд, коротко улыбается и опять утыкается в газету. Анья замечает полное отсутствие интереса с его стороны. А ведь Нэнья милая девушка, но он даже мельком ее не осмотрел.  
Что же, это к лучшему. Было бы ужасно неловко выгонять спутника Ди из заведения.  
Однако Нэнья слепо игнорирует его, обратив все свое внимание на Ди.  
— А что насчет вас, сэр? — спрашивает она. Ей, видимо, кажется, что звучит это скромно, только вот это не так. — Может, вас что-то интересует?  
Ди поднимает голову и скользит по ней взглядом, но вот только на грудь он не смотрит. Всего лишь мгновение он глядит на ее обнаженную шею, а потом отворачивается.  
Анья конвульсивно сжимает пальцами край барной стойки.  
— Вы можете идти, — опять говорит человек, не отрываясь от газеты. — Спасибо, — добавляет он.  
Но Нэнья продолжает его игнорировать.  
— У нас превосходный выбор вин или чего покрепче, если угодно, — предлагает она Ди. — Я бы порекомендовала вам Фэрвью — у этого бренди приятное дымное послевкусие.  
Ди на мгновение прикрывает глаза, но потом опять смотрит на нее.  
— Нет, благодарю, — отвечает он.  
Нэнья мнется всего пару секунд.  
— Хорошо, тогда как насчет ужина? У нас есть прекрасное жаркое из бараньей ноги. Все свежее, буквально утром...  
Ди вздыхает, и человек тут же резко смотрит на него, а потом поворачивается к Нэнье. В его взгляде нет ни капли веселья.  
— Нэнья, — зовет Анья. — Сейчас же возвращайся к работе.  
Нэнья оборачивается и кривит губы, выглядя упрямым подростком.  
— Я работаю, ма! — заявляет она.  
— Живо, девочка.  
Нэнья смотрит на нее совершенно разъяренным взглядом, но голос Аньи не терпит никаких возражений. Человек кладет газету на стол и немного наклоняется ближе, всматриваясь в Ди. Тот почти незаметно качает головой, но что-то все равно заставляет человека беспокойно нахмуриться.  
Нэнья, которая все еще находится у стола, сильно вздрагивает, когда человек вдруг встает.  
— Спасибо за ваш прекрасный сервис, — говорит он в полной тишине. Люди пялятся со всех сторон. — У нас сегодня был ранний подъем, поэтому, думаю, пора закругляться.  
Ди тихо поднимается следом, отворачиваясь от Нэньи, которая нерешительно поднимает руку, будто хочет его остановить. Но он уже идет по направлению к лестнице, а человек в необычном плаще и шляпе спешит за ним.  
Ни от Нэньи, ни от Аньи не ускользает тот момент, когда человек машинально кладет ладонь на спину Ди, но потом словно приходит в себя и одергивает руку.  
Когда они скрываются на лестнице, Нэнья фыркает и подлетает к стойке, стуча каблуками.  
— Посмотри, что ты наделала! — зло говорит она. — Я ведь ничего такого не хотела, просто пыталась быть милой, а ты...  
Анья со вздохом трет ладонью лицо. Ее ребенок во всей красе. Такая умная и такая глупая одновременно.  
— Нэнья, искушать охотника на вампиров могут только идиоты, а искушать конкретно этого — самоубийственные идиоты, — говорит она. — Оставь это.  
Нэнья открывает рот, но лишь громко выдыхает.  
— Ладно, — сдается она, разворачивается на каблуках и берет пустой поднос. — Возвращаюсь к работе.  
Анья смотрит ей вслед, наблюдая, как она резко хватает со столов пустые стаканы, отчего некоторые посетители от испуга даже роняют их. Она отворачивается в сторону лестницы, по которой поднялся охотник на вампиров со своим спутником.  
Ей не стоит… но тот взгляд, которым Ди смотрел на Нэнью, на ее шею...  
Анья сжимает губы.   
— Нэнья, присмотри за стойкой, — говорит она, уходя в подсобку.  
* * *  
У Аньи была вполне типичная для Фронтира придорожная гостиница. Они предлагали еду, комнаты для ночлега, ванну, конюшню, ограниченное техническое обслуживание различных транспортных средств и лошадей, а также продавали многочисленные вещи, которые могли понадобиться в дороге, такие как продовольственные пайки, инструменты, даже седла.  
А еще гостиница была совершенно типичной для Фронтира, потому что в каждой комнате находились камеры слежения.  
У Аньи все-таки останавливалось много охотников, а где охотники… там проблемы. В таких придорожных гостиницах частенько находили конкурентов и избавлялись от них. А еще появлялись разные ночные создания, которые были не прочь сами поохотиться на охотников.  
В целях безопасности — а в некоторых случаях и для страховки — у Аньи были установлены камеры наблюдения. Согласно закону они должны были хранить в себе только записи за последние двадцать четыре часа, тем не менее… если требовалось, ими можно было пользоваться в режиме реального времени.  
И именно за этим она и пошла. Кликнув на камеру, которая показывала двенадцатую комнату, она стала смотреть. Просто на всякий случай...  
Ди был знаменитостью. Его репутация была настолько впечатляющей, что ни один человек не мог ее достичь. А еще он был дампиром, отчего охотники по всему Фронтиру веками задерживали дыхание.  
Все дампиры рано или поздно становились заложниками своих низменных инстинктов. Анья видела, как он смотрел на шею ее дочери.  
Она должна увидеть, должна убедиться.  
Комната уже была занята. Человек просто швырнул свою странную шляпу на полку у двери, за ней последовал и плащ с широкими рукавами. Ди подошел к окну что-то проверить, прежде чем задернул шторы.  
Человек что-то сказал, и Анья быстро взяла наушники.  
— ...несколько дней назад, — говорит человек. — Почему нет?  
Ди ничего не отвечает, даже не смотрит на него. Тишина затягивается.  
— Ди? — тихо спрашивает человек. — Ничего не осталось, да?  
Ди слегка наклоняет голову и наконец-то снимает шляпу.  
— Я использовал последнюю дозу четыре недели назад, — говорит он и скашивает взгляд на человека. С такого ракурса камеры Анья не видит его лицо, но вот стоит он напряженно.  
Человек ничего не говорит, опуская голову.  
— Это ведь из-за меня? Это из-за меня у нас напряженка со средствами, — со вздохом бормочет он. — Я сейчас в конце цикла, а ты не можешь… ты больше не можешь позволить себе кормить меня.  
— Гарри, — Ди хочет что-то добавить, но отворачивается.  
— Работы все меньше и меньше, — говорит человек — Гарри. — Времена меняются.  
Они стоят какое-то время в тишине, а потом человек вдруг подходит к Ди и к огромному удивлению Аньи обнимает его со спины.  
— Аристократия вымирает, — тихо говорит Ди. — Все, кто остались, это редкие одиночки и новообращенные. Все уже не так, как раньше.  
— Хех, выходит, мы скоро не сможем работать, — человек касается лбом спины Ди. — Нам надо выяснить, чем еще мы можем себя занять.  
Ди опять молчит, и Анья напряженно ерзает на стуле. Она не знает, что шокирует ее сильнее — очевидная близость между этими двумя или то, о чем они говорят.  
Конечно, сообщения об атаках вампиров поступали все реже и реже, но… аристократы вымирают? Неужто и впрямь?  
— Я не знаю, как быть кем-то другим, — так же тихо говорит Ди. — Я не ты.  
Человек издает какой-то звук, и Анье нужно пару мгновений, чтобы понять. Он смеется.  
— И слава Мерлину за это, — человек поднимает голову. — Сильно голоден?  
Ди со вздохом качает головой.  
Человек сжимает его за плечи и вынуждает повернуться. Он берет в ладони его прекрасное — это видно даже на размытом экране — лицо и проводит пальцами по темным кругам под его глазами.  
— Я тут думал, — говорит человек, — что могу кое-что сделать, чтобы уменьшить нагрузку. Что-то, что могли делать мои люди. Я никогда не рассматривал этот вариант — в алхимии я был не силен, — но… дай мне немного времени на эксперименты и исследования, и я, возможно, смогу сделать аналог синтетической крови.  
Ди ничего не говорит, он даже не шевелится. Просто смотрит на человека.  
— Мне придется вернуться в замок, — спустя какое-то время говорит человек.  
— Это место пожирает твою память, — тихо говорит Ди.  
— Ага, — соглашается человек. — Я ведь даже не смогу нормально работать, если рядом не будет того, кто станет периодически мне обо всем напоминать. Просто, знаешь… сколько бы лет это ни заняло.  
Ди наклоняет голову, прижимаясь к ладони человека щекой. А человек вдруг смеется.  
— Так что скажешь? Хочешь уединиться со мной в доме для престарелых?  
— ...паразит прав. Ты забавный.  
— Да я настоящий комик. А теперь иди сюда и съешь меня, голодный идиот.  
— Гарри… остановись.  
— Никогда.  
Анья отворачивается, краем глаза замечая, как человек, все еще смеясь, втягивает Ди в поцелуй. Трясущийся рукой она выключает монитор, встает со стула и покидает подсобку.  
* * *  
Дампир и его спутник уезжают следующим утром. У человека поднят воротник плаща и уголки губ побледневшие, а Ди уже не выглядит таким напряженным. Анья замечает все это, но не заостряет внимание. И никто из них так и не попросил еды. На это Анье тоже все равно.  
К счастью, еще слишком рано, поэтому Нэнья спит, и Анья может достойно проводить своих гостей.  
— Доброго пути, — желает она им, как и всем охотникам, кто останавливается в ее придорожной гостинице. Она смотрит им вслед — на этот раз они сидят на лошади вдвоем — и думает о том, действительно ли аристократам приходит конец. Может, вместе с ними исчезнет и великий охотник на вампиров.  
Покачав головой, она возвращается к работе.


End file.
